


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry isn't thrilled to be forced into an arranged marriage with the Malfoy heir until he meets him that is. Draco Malfoy proved to be a spoiled brat and Harry is going to teach him a lesson. Or three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Drarry-Imagines on Tumblr who created the prompt that started all of this!

“Must I _seriously_ go through with this?” Harry complained not for the first time. His father merely gave him a look.

“Need I remind you, my darling son, that we are in desperate need of this union. The Malfoy’s have more money than God, so… yes, you _must_ go through with this.”

“But they’re practically royalty. Surely they could have _anyone_ they wanted.”

“Our family has significant land holdings, it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement for all parties.”

“Save me, since he’s probably some spoiled ponce with three brain cells to his name.”

“I’m told he speaks three languages. And regardless you’re going to be a gentleman at dinner,” James informed him, fixing his tie. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes father,” he said angrily, as he followed the man downstairs to greet their guests. Harry tried to look considerably less perturbed as he waited by the door. A few moments later, the doorman, Dobson, opened the door to reveal the single most beautiful blond Harry had ever seen.

“Mister Potter, we wish to present you our son, Draco Malfoy,” Lucius said, as he gestured to the long-haired blond before him. Harry’s eyes widened. _Holy shite was I wrong,_ Harry thought as he bowed, taking the blond’s hand to kiss it. Draco looked terribly bored.

“A pleasure, I’m sure,” Draco replied, and fuck if his voice wasn’t melodically beautiful.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Harry said.

“Steady on lad,” James whispered, escorting the Malfoy’s into the drawing room. Harry held out his arm for Draco who merely eyed him, before curling his arm into Harry’s. It was all Harry could do not to leap with joy, as the two followed their parents into the sitting room.

“So…erm,” Harry floundered trying to come up with some form of conversation. “Father said you speak three languages?”

“Six actually,” Draco replied.

“That’s impressive,” Harry said.

“I suppose,” Draco said with a shrug, his eyes following the Malfoy footman as he made his way past.

“Erm… what do you like to do for fun?” Harry asked.

“Get buggered by stable boys,” Draco said matter-of-factly, much to Harry’s immense surprise. Harry stared dumbstruck as Draco made his way into the parlor picking up a glass of wine from Dobson as he stood outside the door before he slipped inside without Harry.

“He seems like a handful,” Dobson said.

Harry sighed, taking a glass of wine for good measure, before he followed Draco inside, to find him chatting up the footman as he stood in the corner. Harry sighed, knocking back his wine before he snuck over to them.

“I understand you’re probably not thrilled about this,” Harry said trying to keep his voice low.

“Do _not_ presume to know how I feel about any of this,” Draco hissed. “Gods, father went _on, and on,_ about the noble House of Potter and just _how_ important all of this,” he gestured wildly with his wine glass. “Is,” Draco glared stepping closer to Harry then. “I _hate_ this fucking world. Do you know how fucking bored I am with all the trappings of this godforsaken bullshit? So no Mr. Potter. I’m not thrilled. I’d rather marry some commoner who could properly bugger me, than some nouveau riche prick like you,” he growled. Harry did his best not to laugh at Draco’s words.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to wait for our wedding night to see about that won’t we?” Harry said.

Draco snorted. “And you wonder why I find you tedious already. Always following daddy’s rules, and doing what’s expected of you,” Draco grabbed another glass of wine as Dobson walked around with the tray once more.

Harry plucked the glass from his fingers, downing it himself. “Gods you’re a fucking brat,” Harry said. Draco glared, ready to throw a punch when Harry grabbed his arm and excused them from the room. Draco glared as Harry pulled him by the elbow out of the drawing room. Not that anyone seemed to have noticed their absence as Harry dragged Draco down the hall and into the loo. “Get in,” Harry growled, shoving the blond in before shutting the door behind him. “You’re insufferable you know that?”

“If you dragged me in here to insult me, you can go fu…” But his words were cut off the moment Harry pressed their lips together. Draco gasped.

“I’m gonna fuck you against this door,” Harry growled in his ear.

Draco eyed him challengingly. “If you think you can, I _implore_ you to try.” 

Harry growled, flipping the blond around, shoving him up against the door wrenching his trousers down, landing a hard smack to the blond’s perfect arse. Draco moaned.

“So fucking mouthy. Bet I could find a million better uses for that mouth,” Harry said, biting the back of Draco’s shoulder as he untied his own tie, wrenching it free from his collar to shove it into the blond’s mouth. Draco groaned around the tie as Harry dropped to his knees, pressing his face into the blond’s arse. “You like that, you pretentious little shit?” he growled, nipping at the globes of his arse. Draco whined again arching and Harry grinned, shoving two of his fingers roughly inside the blond’s arse. “Fucking, spoiled, brat,” he growled, twisting his fingers inside the blond, drawing out little gasps of pleasure as he curled his fingers to hit his prostate. Draco screamed around the tie, slamming into the door with a whine. “Gods you’re so fucking tight. You sure you’ve ever had a stable boy bugger you, or am I the first you liar.” Draco growled, “Stay still damn you,” Harry commanded, slapping his arse hard again. Draco moaned and Harry got to his feet, unzipping his own trousers enough to pull out his own hard cock, and spit into his hand. Draco gasped as Harry shoved his cock roughly into the blond, fucking him against the door. Draco moaned, and whined around the tie in his mouth as Harry bit and sucked on Draco’s shoulders and neck. “You beautiful pain in the arse,” Harry hissed, fucking him harder, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips with every thrust.

Draco groaned, letting his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry grinned taking the opportunity to sink his teeth into his throat, sucking hard ensuring there would be plenty of evidence on the blond for some time to come.

“Gonna mark you and make sure _everybody_ knows who you belong to, baby,” Harry growled. Draco nodded, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. “Come for me, baby, fuck gonna come so hard inside you,” Harry growled into his ear. Draco whined, coming completely untouched just from the feel of Harry’s cock inside him. Harry shuddered coming hard inside the blond, before he pulled up his pants and trousers, and pulled the tie from the blond’s mouth and hissed into his ear. “Keep that inside you for the rest of the night,” Harry growled. Draco groaned as he turned to stare at Harry.

“Y—yes sir,” he said. Harry smirked putting his tie back on as Draco merely stared at him, looking fully fucked out and impossibly hotter. A few moments later, Draco followed him out of the bathroom, looking like he’d been thoroughly mauled as they made their way, hand-in-hand to the dining room where Dobson had informed him the family was taking dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco would _not_ admit he was falling in love with Harry Potter. That he had done the moment Harry had manhandled him in the bathroom and pounded him like a 10 pence slag. His legs had still been shakey after their first encounter, to say nothing of how utterly filthy he had felt, sitting next to Harry at the Potter’s table, his come still inside him, and his skin still aflame with bruises and bites from Harry claiming him. He’d been half-hard though dinner, during which Harry had teased him when their parents weren’t looking, whispering lascivious things in his ear.

“Just you wait, baby, tonight I’m going to come to your house and sneak into your room and _fuck_ you senseless in your bed.” Draco blushed crimson at Harry’s words. “Maybe I’ll just drag you away after dinner, so I can finger your sweet little come filled hole. Would you like that?” Draco nodded as he sipped his wine. “So much more pliable now you’ve been properly fucked aren’t we? And here I thought you were bored with all this,” Draco swallowed a sip of wine. “Not such a mouthy posh brat now are we?”

“They seem to be getting along well,” Lily noted to Narcissa as the two pretended not to notice their hushed whispers from across the table. Lucius and James were deep in conversation, no doubt hoping to finalize the terms of the marriage.

“Quite,” Narcissa said, eyeing her son’s flushed appearance, and the way he seemed to squirm in his seat. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and decided she would speak with her son on the way back to Wiltshire.

Draco could barely eat with Harry’s filth constantly in his ear, “You have such a pretty mouth. Bet it would look even better wrapped around my hot, thick, cock. I wonder if anyone would notice if you just disappeared under this table for a bit.” God, Draco was tempted. He didn’t care if anyone did notice, the thrill of it all, of possibly being caught at any moment in flagrante with Harry’s cock stuffed in some orifice thrilled Draco more than he dared say. To say nothing of Harry’s cavalier disregard for his status. “I just wanna play with you for hours,” Harry purred. “Tie you up and have you bent to my will. Perhaps in a public loo next time, that way everyone can hear what a beautiful little slag you are, and exactly who you belong to,” Draco whimpered, he was trying to keep his cool, but Harry’s hand kept ghosting over his thigh as he spoke and it was beginning to drive Draco mad with need. It was all he could do not to scream at the top of his lungs, take me!

Dinner dragged on nightmarishly slowly, keeping Draco on the edge all the while. “Bet your chair is soaked,” Harry whispered. Draco could feel sweat dripping down his brow now, the room felt entirely too hot, and without warning, Draco leaped to his feet.

“I… need some fresh air. Do excuse me,” he said nodding to the men at the table, and deftly avoiding Harry’s gaze as he turned on his heel and slipped out of the room, running down the hall and out the front door into the cool December breeze. Draco gasped, as the cold hit his too hot body, it was exhilarating, and calming all at once. Draco sighed and untied his tie. He wondered vaguely whether or not they would come looking for him, secretly Draco _hoped_ it would be Harry. That he would pin him against the wall, beneath the large drawing room window and fuck him behind the bushes, barely out of view of any passerby who looked close enough.

Draco didn’t have to wait long, moments later, he felt a warm hand take his own, turning him around to shove him up against the wall. Draco shuddered.

“So eager for it aren’t you?” Harry growled against his throat. “Couldn’t even get through dinner. I almost feel bad for teasing you. _Almost,_ ” Harry sucked hard on Draco’s throat, dragging a choked moan from the blond, as Harry’s hand cupped the bulge at the front of his trousers. “Turn around,” Harry commanded. Draco turned fast, pressing his face against the cold hard wall, as Harry dragged his trousers down around his ankles, and shoved his fingers roughly into Draco’s still sensitive come filled hole. “Fuck, it’s like your hole just devours my fingers,” Harry growled into his ear, twisting his fingers in and out of Draco’s arse. Draco whined, clutching at the wall hopelessly. “So tight and just begging to be filled with my come again aren’t you?” Draco gasped. “Say it.”

“Yes,” Draco hissed.

“Yes, what?” Harry demanded, jabbing his fingers at Draco’s prostate. Draco nearly screamed.

“God, yes sir. Please. Fill me up again,” he begged.

Harry grinned, nipping hard against his throat, “You’re so hot when you beg for my cock baby. Should I give it to you?” Harry held his fingers right up against Draco’s prostate, wiggling them back and forth, as he writhed and moaned. Harry grinned, covering his mouth with his free hand. “Oh, how I wish I could just keep you in my room for the next few days, just tasting and teasing every last inch of you. Perhaps we could push up our wedding hmm? Our parents would be thrilled and then you would be all mine,” Draco whimpered. “Would you like that baby? To be mine?” Draco nodded, eagerly. “Good,” Harry pulled out his fingers and pulled up Draco’s trousers with a smile before kissing his cheek. “Come now, we don’t want to arouse suspicions,” Harry whispered. Draco whined. Harry grinned, pulling Draco back into the house holding his hand. Draco shuddered as they made their way into the parlor for after dinner coffee. Harry smiled, pulling Draco into his lap, as they sat on the couch.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Lily said sipping her coffee as Harry kept his arms wrapped around Draco’s waist. Draco could feel how hard Harry was just beneath his trousers, poking into his arse. Draco carefully slid back, trying to get friction, when Harry gripped his hips tight.

“You’re a very bad boy,” Harry hissed in his ear. “Trying to rub your arse on my cock right here in front of everybody.” Draco groaned, his coffeecup shaking as he attempted to take a sip. Harry smiled, taking the cup from his hands, and replacing it on the saucer on the table beside the sofa. Draco sighed, trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand, while Harry held him tight, lacing their fingers together, and ever so discreetly, teasing Draco’s aching cock whenever no one was looking. Draco was sure he’d go mad before the evening was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the wait is over! I know most of you have been waiting for this third chapter for something like forever and I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long. I wish I had an excuse but hopefully this will make up for the lack of smutty goodness in your life.

Draco never wanted to leave the Potter estate. Harry had left him on edge, teasing words in his ears all night. Draco had whined, and whimpered, writhing on Harry’s lap. “P-please,” he’d begged. Harry winked, dragging him into the bathroom, and shoved him up against the door hard, sucking a deep hickey into his throat. “So beautiful,” he purred, flipping him around. Draco hissed as his skin hit the cold wall, his whole body felt overheated after being teased by Harry for hours. He needed to come desperately. “We don’t have much time so I’m afraid this will have to suffice,” Harry said. Draco groaned as he felt something hard and thick pressing into his hole. Straining his neck to see behind him, Draco gasped as he took in the plug Harry was pressing into him. “So beautiful so stuffed for me,” he purred. Draco whimpered as the toy hit his prostate, Harry pulled up Draco’s trousers and it was all the blond could do not to sob. “No touching yourself now.”

“Y-yes sir,” Draco whined.

“Good boy,” Harry kissed his cheek again and escorted him back into the parlor. Draco whimpered, his parents were just leaving the parlor to make their way out.

“Ah there you two are,” James said smiling at them. Draco blushed furiously as though they’d been caught out. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that, the list of her topics to speak to her son about were growing immensely. Draco sucked in a deep breath, grasping Harry’s arm as he lead them out.

“Mr. Potter,” Draco said with a smile bowing low to the dark haired man. “A pleasure.”

“The pleasure was entirely my own,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Draco’s hand. Draco blushed crimson again, sure he could feel the plug inside him twitch. Harry grinned at the sight, _loving_ knowing the teasing Draco would be going through on his way back to Wiltshire. “See you later,” he purred in his ear. Draco all but whimpered; Narcissa eyed her son curiously.

The trip home felt interminable for Draco, every small pothole, and bump in the road or jerk of the car slamming the plug just so, as to drive Draco mad, so that by the time they reached Wiltshire, Draco was shaking with need, body flush, sweat dripping down his face.

“Are you quite well darling?” his father asked.

“I could use a bit of a lie-down,” Draco said as he made his way toward the stairs

“How did you find Mr. Potter?” his father asked with a hopeful smile.

Draco did his best not to shudder, “Most hospitable.”

“Excellent,” Lucius said, excusing him to make his way up the stairs. Draco turned when he felt his mother grip his wrist. Draco swallowed.

“Your father may be blind to the _painfully_ obvious, but your little sneaking around is not subtle young man,” she said. “I trust you understand it would be quite the scandal for the family if anyone were to find out.” Draco nodded. “That said, I remember what it was to be young and in love.”

Draco blushed, “C-could we possibly push up the wedding?”

“I’ll speak to your father,” she said with a smile. Draco made his way up the stairs and nearly leaped as he took in Harry laying on his bed.

“About damn time,” Harry said with a growl.

Draco blushed. “H-how did you beat us?”

“Get over here,” Harry commanded, ignoring the question. Draco couldn’t help but obey as he made his way over to the bed. “Have a nice trip?”

“It was torture,” Draco whined.

“Poor baby,” Harry said, dragging Draco onto his stomach and taking his trousers down, flicking the plug in his quivering hole. Draco whimpered.

“P-please.”

“Such a good boy,” Harry growled, nipping at his throat, Harry twisted the plug, teasing him, more.

Draco whined. “Ha-arry.” 

“Ah, ah ah, you know what to call me baby,” Harry growled.

“Sir, please. Fuck me.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Harry growled, nipping at his shoulder. Draco moaned. “Be quiet baby, wouldn’t want your parents to hear you,” Harry purred, covering his mouth with his hand as he pulled the plug slowly from Draco’s hole. Draco moaned around his hand. Harry grinned, finally pulling the plug free, kissing Draco’s shoulder. “Such a good boy.” Draco whined. “Want me to fuck you, baby?” Draco nodded eagerly. Harry grinned, stripping his trousers and pants, and slid into Draco’s loose hole with a sigh. “Mmm. Gods, I could stay buried in this arse forever,” Harry growled into his ear. Draco moaned, writhing, and meeting Harry thrust for thrust. “So tight baby. Even full of my come. Want another load baby?” Draco nodded, whining. Harry growled, biting hard on his shoulder as he came hard inside him again. Draco moaned, coming completely untouched from Harry fucking him. “So beautiful baby,” Harry purred.

Harry tucked Draco into the bed, pressing his lips to his forehead and snuck his way back out of the bedroom, so quietly that when Draco awoke the next morning, he couldn’t help but wonder if it hadn’t all been a dream.

“Good news darling,” Narcissa whispered, as Draco made his way down the stairs for breakfast. “Father has spoken with Mr. Potter, and it’s been decided that the wedding will be pulled up from next year to six months hence. It doesn’t give us a lot of time to plan, but we’ll make it work of course.” Draco couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Thank you mother,” he said happily.

“Don’t thank me, darling, thank your young man all but demanding the wedding be pushed up, he was rather eager it seems.” Draco blushed. He couldn’t help but be eager himself, even though he knew, six months would feel like an eternity.

*** Six Months Later ***

The wedding passed in a blur for Draco, a beautiful blur that he couldn’t help but desperately wish to be over, as he stood at the altar, eager to have Harry drag him into a bathroom and pin him against the tile wall and rim the come he’d just fucked into him an hour earlier, from his hole. Draco’s legs quivered as he waited, patient as he could for the ceremony to be over.

No sooner had the two locked lips as husbands, did Harry drag Draco down the aisle, towards the guest bathroom of the Manor to make good on his promise.

“So patient baby,” Harry purred, slamming him up against the door. Draco’s moan was drowned out by Harry’s lips sealing around his own, nipping and threatening to drive him wild.

“P-please sir,” Draco whined.

“Such a good boy,” Harry growled, kissing down his throat, sucking a fresh bruise into his flesh. “So beautiful. So mine,” he purred. Draco moaned, arching off the door. “Turn around baby,” he commanded. Draco did as he was told, pressing his body up against the door, desperate for release. Harry grinned. “My husband,” he purred, kissing down his back, down his shoulder, determined to drive him wild. Draco moaned, arching his arse out. Harry grinned, giving it a hard smack. “Be a good boy now,” he said. Draco groaned, his fingers scrabbling against the hard wood of the door as Harry dropped to his knees behind him, pulling down his trousers and pulled the plug from his hole, tossing it behind him, delving his tongue into him. Draco screamed.

“Harry,”

Harry growled against his hole, sucking and slurping against his entrance, making obscene sounds that drove Draco mad with desire, writhing against the tongue fucking into him.

“So delicious,” Harry growled.

“P-please, Harry.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Need you inside me,” Draco whined.

Harry grinned, “How could I possibly resist my husband’s wish?” he asked. Draco groaned, feeling Harry getting to his feet behind him, kissing his shoulder. Harry thrust into him eagerly and Draco couldn’t help but scream.

“Harder! Please,” Draco begged.

Harry chuckled, “I so love your eagerness babe,” Harry purred into his ear. “But we’ll have to save the roughness four our honeymoon. If we’re gone too long our guests might come looking for us.”

Draco groaned, bucking back against Harry’s hard cock inside him. Harry groaned, smacking his arse again. “Now that’s not a very good boy. Am I going to have to punish you and keep you from coming babe?” Harry asked, stalling in his movements.

“N-no, please,” Draco whined.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes. I’ll be good,” Draco promised. Harry smiled, slowly pulling out from Draco’s hole before slamming back into him in a punishing pace. Draco screamed, scratching at the door, desperate for more. “Oh gods, so close, please can I come?”

“Come for me baby,” Harry growled. Draco moaned, coming hard across the door. “That’s a boy,” Harry thrust into him, fucking him through his orgasm, harder and harder until he came inside him. Draco groaned, his whole body shaking as Harry held him close, kissing over the back of his neck and shoulder. “We should really get back to our guests,” Harry said after a moment.

Draco sighed, his husband bent down and pulled up his pants and trousers. Harry took Draco’s hand, and the two walked out of the bathroom and made their way into the ballroom where their guests were waiting for them.

“To the happy couple,” Lucius Malfoy said upon their entrance into the ballroom. Draco couldn’t help but blush, holding Harry’s hand, their twin silver bands sparkling in the sunlight that came through the ballroom windows.

"To the happy couple," the group echoed. Harry smiled, holding his husband close to his chest, who knew an arranged marriage could be so perfect? Harry thought smiling. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


End file.
